


sincerity

by radholladay



Category: Waterparks (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-03-01 02:20:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13284888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/radholladay/pseuds/radholladay
Summary: he felt the most sincere of love all in color.





	sincerity

**Author's Note:**

> i haven't written in a few years and i said fuck it why not so here's a giant shit post of sad stuff you're welcome and if you cry you're double welcome

awsten was cold. not in the way that makes you think of someone who turns their shoulder on a friend in need, but in the way comparable to the cold winter winds causing every bone in your body to ache. day by day awsten was disappearing from the world, leaving small traces of himself behind with the art that he created with his fingertips. little by little he was losing his grip on the reality that was surrounding him and begging for him to reach out. he was a boy in love with the idea of the world simply forgetting of his existence. the bitter cold winds of the coldest winters couldn’t compare to how he felt in the latest hours of the nights. but there was a warmth in his life that he hadn’t expected - the love of his best friend. the love that had brought a light into his life, leading him from the long and lonely path he had dedicated himself to years ago. there was nights where he found himself tangled in geoff’s grip so tightly that he believed that just the love they shared would strangle him.  
  


nothing would make feel awsten more at home than feelings geoff’s skin against his own. feeling the heat of his skin on the nights he felt the coldest was something he could never get over, even in old age. he would never get over the little sweet nothings that geoff whispered into his ear. the feeling of the same words dancing across his skin, mending each and every broken bit of his body. awsten gave geoff every bit of his being that he had left, dedicating his soul, mind and body to the man that he loved the most. he believed that with his dedication, he could give and give until he had nothing left in hopes that giving would help him receive what he needed.  
  


late nights were a thing that awsten feared the most. out of everything, he’d find himself face to face with the same darkness he had faced before geoff brought the light into his life. his own nails were grasping and digging into the edge of the brightness - the yellow light he so craved to be engulfed in. his yellow happiness that he aspired to have every second of the day. he found it kind of funny how someone can go from being a light blue happiness to the center of his entire life, shining bright and yellow. awsten knew he needed geoff for more than he wanted to admit, and every time he was with the other he could feel every bit of his love growing and flourishing in every part of his mind. his mind was mixing all the colors on the inside, slowly and surely growing to a steady and calming purple. if there wasn’t something that made awsten happier, it was feeling the love surrounding him in the colors that meant the most to him. bright yellows, calming purples, soft blues. no more dark and dull.  
  


it was a sincere love that made him feel the safest. it was the late nights where he couldn’t sleep and he felt geoff’s fingers tracing shapes onto the back of his neck. he didn’t just feel the shapes, he felt the warmth from geoff seeping into his skin, making him feel the colors that geoff was bringing into his life. for once in awsten’s life, he was feeling more than dark blue. he was feeling energetic and yellow. he was feeling calm and purple. he was feeling at home and blue.


End file.
